


[podfic] Surrounds, Penetrates, Binds

by htbthomas, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Slice of Life, Sweet, Team as Family, The Force, Use of The Force for Essential and Non-Essential Reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Who says use of the Force must always be of the noblest intent? Sometimes, it's just part of life; the intent is inherent and the Force follows.





	[podfic] Surrounds, Penetrates, Binds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surrounds, Penetrates, Binds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413349) by [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Fluff, Action, Slice of Life, The Force, Use of The Force for Essential and Non-Essential Reasons, Sweet, Banter, Team as Family

 **Length:**  00:21:27

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Surrounds,%20Penetrates,%20Binds_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
